Commander Ugly
Steve Eugene Ugly-Klaxon is the son of Admiral Ugly and Elizabeth Klaxon, and a half Tantayan. He is also a Commander in starfleet, well known as one of the most brilliant scientists in the fleet. Most people do not know of the relation between the Admiral and the Commander. History Tantaya Prime (Ages 0-18) The first fifteen years of Steve Klaxon's life were normal and fairly pleasant. He was raised by his biological mother, Elizabeth Klaxon, and step father, Steve Tocsin. His mother and step father had five more children, and they grew up alongside Steve Jr. When he was four, he began to be taught science and engineering by his step father. By the time he was eight, he was in the Tantayan equivalent of high school, and graduated from that by the age of twelve. He was easily one of the smartest of the generation on the planet. While others struggled to keep up with the rapid progression of technology, Steve embraced it, and somehow got ahead of it. He ended up discovering Neodextraline solution, which is useful in the treatment of dehydration, at the age of fourteen. Because of his lighter skin color and superior intellect, many of the people on his planet treated him terribly. He was rejected by every person he ever tried to make friends with simply because his skin has less of a green tint. Things got very bad when Steve Sr. accidentally killed Elizabeth. In his grief, he then abandoned his six children. Being the eldest, Steve Jr. had to take care of all five of his other siblings. He got a job at the science complex, and soon was provided housing by them. He and his siblings lived there until the great memory wipe of 2360, when the world was temporarily thrown into chaos. This was solved within a month, but Steve was fired, due to the fact that his stepfather had caused the incident. Steve Sr. took the children back afterwards, seeing that he'd made a mistake, but Steve Jr. refused to return, feeling betrayed. He finally asked why his skin was a lighter green, and Steve Sr. told him of the identity of his true father, Admiral Ugly. From then on, Steve worked as hard as he could to get off the planet and reunite himself with his true father, becoming the most prominent young scientist on the planet in two years. The next year, in 2363, Tantaya Prime attempted to get on the Federations good side by sending their best scientist. At the age of 18, Steve became the first Tantayan member of Starfleet'. Starfleet' (18-Today) Steve quickly shared his discovery of Neodextraline solution, which impressed the hierarchy of the Federation quickly. When it became clear, after only six months, that Steve was more brilliant than every professor in the academy in science and engineering, he was rushed into the rank of Ensign. Steve proceeded to gain promotions quickly, until he reached the rank of Commander, at which he currently is. He earned the rank in only five years, which is record time for the fleet. He now works on making technological breakthroughs for the Federation, while also regularly reporting back to Tantaya about them. He is occasionally assigned to a ship, but usually stays on Earth, a planet which he seems to enjoy. Trivia * He is the son of Admiral Ugly * He, though humble about it, has an IQ of nearly 200 Quotes "Earth is like a second home to me. I am half human, after all." - Commander Ugly "Dude, chill." - Commander Ugly to everyone